ultimate_dragon_ball_z_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo (canon) /Mystery idiot 50
|-|With Weighted clothing= |-|Without Weighted clothing= Summary Piccolo (ピッコロ・ジュニア) is the Namekian reincarnation and final child of King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the Dragon Ball series, and a protagonist in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. A wise, expert strategist who was originally a ruthless enemy of Goku, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Z Fighters during Dragon Ball Z, specifically when he forms a close bond with Goku's son Gohan after training him in preparation for the impending arrival of the Saiyans and other future threats. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 5-B | 5-B to Low 4-C | 4-C to High 4-C | At least High 4-C | High 4-C | 3-A Name: Piccolo Jr./Ma Jr. Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless Age: 27 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 1 year in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Alien/Namekian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Martial Arts, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Magic, Matter Manipulation (Initially used during the Saiyan Saga: Created weighted clothes, fighting gear, a time-box and etc.), Electricity Projection, Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Enhanced Senses (Has extremely good hearing and can sense ki), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Size Manipulation, Can reflect the Mafuba, Can extend his arms to great lengths, Can control missing limbs and use them for combat, Duplication, Longevity, Resistant to Empathic Manipulation, Danmaku (Via Hellzone Grenade), Possibly Portal Creation (U.6 Saga and Onwards. Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (His Hyper Explosive Demon Wave razed a small continent) | Small Planet level (Capable of one shotting the Moon and making it explode. Became much stronger than Raditz, easily one-shotting a Saibamen, and was the strongest of the Z Warriors to fight Nappa, slightly harming him with a Ki Blast) | Planet level, increased to Small Star level after fusing with Nail (Superior to second form Frieza) | Star level (Became a "Super Namekian", easily defeated Doctor Gero after he absorbed his energy), increased to Large Star level after fusing with Kami (Equal to Android 17. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he became stronger than Semi-Perfect Cell) | At least Large Star level (Far stronger than Goten and Trunks) | Large Star level+ (Stronger than before) | Universe level (Was almost comparable to Frost, who in turn was almost comparable to Super Saiyan Goku, before becoming even stronger after training with Gohan) Speed: High Hypersonic (His ki blasts are this fast, and he kept up with Goku, who could dodge and outspeed them) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Son Goku. Could fire beams which moved at 0.04c), increased to Sub-Relativistic+ after training (Blitzed a Saibamen. Moved faster than Tien's reactions and kept up with a casual Nappa) | Relativistic (Could keep up with Frieza's second form) | FTL+ | FTL+ | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ (Can trade blows with Goku) | Small Planet Class | Planet Class, increased to Small Star Class after fusing with Nail (Stronger than second form Frieza) | Star Class, increased to Large Star Class after fusing with Kami | At least Large Star Class | Large Star Class+ | Universal Durability: Small Country level+ (Survived Goku's Super Kamehameha) | Small Planet level | Planet level, increased to Small Star level after fusing with Nail (Crippled by the blasts from Third Form Frieza) | Star level, increased to Large Star level after fusing with Kami | At least Large Star level | Large Star level+ | Universe level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Extremely high (Can rip off damaged limbs and regenerate them) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters as a giant. Hundreds of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary to at least planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Weighted clothing Intelligence: Piccolo has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. He is also a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Also, Piccolo has all knowledge possessed by Kami. Weaknesses: Piccolo can't survive in the vacuum of space, he can get weaker if low on Ki, and can die if his head is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Antenna Beam:' Piccolo fires a bolt of electricity from his antennae. *'Giant Form:' Piccolo can grow much larger than his size, increasing his strength and speed greatly. *'Hyper Explosive Demon Wave:' An attack where Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. *'Light Grenade:' A very powerful blast shot from one hand. *'Masenko:' A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. *'Special Beam Cannon (Makankosappo):' One of Piccolo's most powerful, but time consuming when it attacks, which drills through nearly everything and every being. *'Scatter Shot:' Multiple ki bolts surrounding the opponent, and simultaneously smashing into the target at the user's command. **'Hellzone Grenade:' A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple energy spheres are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. *'Kuchikarakikōha:' A powerful beam shot from the mouth. *'Shock Wave:' An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Also called Exploding Wave. *'Zanzoken:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an afterimage behind. *'Afterimage Technique:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Piccolo sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. Key: 23rd Budokai Saga | Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Revival of F Saga | Universe 6 Saga and Onwards Category:Canon Profiles Category:Mystery idiot 50